papatokissinthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Munakata
Mira Munakata (宗方 実良 Munakata Mira) is the protagonist of the novel and the two OVAs. He is a sixteen years old high school freshman, the son of Kyōsuke Munakata (a guy that Mira is in love with) and Mitsuki Utsunomiya and the stepbrother of Takayuki Utsunomiya. Mira is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa. Appearance Mira is shown in the OVA having purple hair and eyes with the same color. He is seen wearing his school uniform mostly- a Japanese gakuran ''with blue trimmings and a pin symbolizing their year on the collar. Mira also has a smaller build than his friends. When not in school, he's seen wearing his house clothes sometimes with an apron on. Plot In the first scene of the OVA, is going to his first day at Hakuou High School albeit being late because of Kyōsuke Munakata earlier that morning. The two were shown to have a romantic relationship as well as a sexual one. Trouble arises when Mira finds adoption papers and realizes that Kyōsuke may not be related to him at all. This causes much distress for Mira who had already thought that Kyōsuke was cheating on him. One woman in particular, the beautiful actress named Mitsuki Utsunomiya is rumored to be marrying Kyōsuke. In the end, Mitsuki turns out to be Mira's mother. In the meantime, Mira is chased by other school friends such as Takayuki Utsunomiya, a third year from high school and Kazuki Hino (Mira'best friend), who are both also in love with him. Mira finds next that his father was injured on set and was taken to a hospital. He arrives at the hospital and is scared to see his father unconscious, however the wounds his father has are minor and Mira is assured Kyōsuke will be fine. Mira's father's assistant tells Mira that Kyōsuke in fact never cheated on Mira, he only acted like a flirt to make him jealous and less shy of their relationship; and that Kyōsuke loves him more than anything. Happily attempting to move on with his life, Mira later discovers that the famous actress Mitsuki is his mother and that she and Kyōsuke are in fact brother and sister. The siblings were left parentless at an early age and thus took care of each other unconditionally. It is revealed that Mitsuki became pregnant at a young age. While she wanted to keep the baby and raise it herself she was given an offer to go to Hollywood and have a chance in an epic film. She chose to give up Mira, and not long after Kyōsuke also became famous. Mira finds out that he has a step brother Takayuki (the boy who plucks a sakura petal off Mira's head). Takayuki is in love with Mira but is forcing his interests more to help his stepmother (Mitsuki) marry Kyōsuke so she could become even more famous. When distraught with the news that his lover and father might marry Mitsuki, Mira runs away from home and goes to where he and his papa used to look at the clouds. He eventually is found by Kyōsuke and he explains adoption papers, Mira is relieved that his lover, although not his biological father, is not completely unrelated to him. It turns out that Kyōsuke is his uncle and everything is right again for the two. Kyōsuke assures Mira he will not be marrying Mitsuki as she is his older sister. Relationships Kyōsuke Munakata Kyōsuke is Mira's adoptive father. He has shouldered the task of being a parent to Mira when he was just a 2nd year middle school student after Mitsuki Utsunomiya (Kyōsuke's older sister) left his son for Hollywood. The two are shown to be very close since they were both young. Mira even stated that he didn't know parents and children shouldn't be doing some things that they usually do. Also, when he was a boy, Mira has said to his friends that he wanted to be Kyōsuke's bride. The two of them are involved both in a romantic and sexual relationship. However, he is confused by this relationship and struggles with it throughout the story. Kazuki Hino Mira and Kazuki are childhood friends along with Shun Sakurai (Mira's other friend) who became classmates in high school and are very close. However, because of some problems involving Kyōsuke, the two almost began a sexual relationship which ended in Kazuki proclaiming his love for Mira and that he will fight to be Mira's lover. Mitsuki Utsunomiya Mitsuki is Mira's biological mother and Kyōsuke's older sister who left Mira and Kyōsuke after receiving an offer from Hollywood and she hasn't seen her son from then on. However, she has another son named Takayuki Utsunomiya (the current student council president at Mira's school). Trivia * The name '''Mira '''means "fruit, good result, truth" (実) ('mi') and "good, virtuous, respectable" (良) ('ra'''). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters